Broken
by MeliusAritara
Summary: REWRITES GOING ON... Harry disappears one day, only to show up months later, no one but a certain blond knows where he went, they do, however, know what happened to him, or so they think.WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH 11TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Please, Its Not Harry Is It? rewrit

Doing a complete rewrite as well as make a more adult version I'll give links to when its done 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rowlings stuff, no infringement of rights is meant, just a bored teenager with a lot of time on her hands...between tests vv

Warnings: (Eluded to) Rape, Torture, Lucius Malfoy

Chapter One

Harry scratched the back of his neck, stifling a yawn that rose in his throat. Things had been dull, extraordinarily dull over the summer, unnervingly so when it came to Voldermort, and nerves were not something Harry had in spades.

As he lay there in the backyard of the Dursley's, he was dimly aware of a loud crack sounding. He rolled over onto his front looking out into the front yard and onto the street, he couldn't see any cars or people and no reason for the sound. He wasn't about to go whipping his wand out, but he wasn't about to take a nap either, he wasn't that foolish. He sat himself up to watch the front yard, back to the house, while he thought to himself.

He didn't know why, but he felt somehow...betrayed. He wondered, why hadn't the old wizard done more? He wasn't sure, but he felt like he might of known, he had the power to stop it, but didn't. He again stopped his straying thoughts, scolding himself mentally. Dumbledore would always be there, helping him.

He stood up and off the grass, raising his arms to work the kinks out of his back. What he needed then, he decided, was a long walk, to help clear his head, maybe he'd take his wand just in case.

He went at a light from the side of the house, looking carefully around. Not a Dudley or Dursley in sight, grinning, he continued forward until a dreaded shrill voice squawked from the front door

'HARRY!' Aunt Petunia called, Harry resignedly turned back and walked to her

'Yes Aunt Petunia?' He said tiredly, stopping a few steps from her.

'Don't you dare take that tone with me!' She gestured for him to hurry, which he did, sort of, at least picking up his pace to a normal gate.

'Mrs. Figg just called, you're going with her to help her with any chores she needs done.' Petunia said with a crisp tone in her voice. She glared at him fiercly; promise that she would have a list of chores ready for him when he returned

Harry headed out the door, and saw Mrs. Figg walking towards him across the street, she waved, a smile on her f ace.

He crossed the street with a smile, offering his arm to her as they walked back to her house in companionable silence, he'd spent little time with her since he was 11 and he was looking forward to it, surprisingly.

'Oh, Harry, dear, what say we go for a walk? I haven't been out all day, and I'm feeling rather stiff.' Harry nodded, smile still plastered on his face.

'Its like you can read my mind, I have been wanting to go for a walk for a bit now.' The old squib chuckled.

They slowly walked towards a back alley Harry recognized as a short cut to a park he frequented. Mrs. Figg gave him a side glance.

'Harry, I must admit, I am rather surprised after all that... unpleasantness this year, that you weren't carted off to some sort of safe house, or to stay with Dumbledore himself.'

He gave her a less friendly smile, gesturing towards the Dursley's house.

'That is my safehouse, sitting right in the middle of a muggle suburbia, if it wasn't for the few wards around it, you couldn't spot it from any other house.' He grinned suddenly. 'Well, with the wards, at least none of Voldemorts nimb-witted cronies-' Mrs. Figg gave a slight twitch. 'Sorry, can get in.'

Mrs. Figg stopped short, forcing Harry to pull up beside her. 'Mrs. Figg?' The old woman's grip tightened incredibly on his upper arm. He stared up at her, something was definitely wrong here.

'Er, if mentioning You-Know-Who, bothers you this much-'

'Oh my dear, dear stupid boy, you are right, of course, none of the Dark Lord's 'cronies' would be able to get in, but you could get out.' Harry paled, pulling against her astonishing grip, and he stared, in shock, as her form changed, growing taller, with an unnerving grace, her hair uncurling, lengthening into silver blonde locks. He finally wrenched his arm free, but could only stare dumbly as the person before him became Lucius Malfoy.

Harry laughed.

Lucius Malfoy stood before him, a definite threat. _You should be running! _Atiny voice told him, he was laughing too hard to notice. Before him, wearing a confused and angry expression on his face was Lucius Malfoy...the issue was that wasn't all he was wearing.

When he had changed to his rightful body, he hadn't bothered to change the clothing, so he now stood in an olive green dress, covered with large pink flowers, small blue ones on the hems, He had on granny heels, white, with a matching over-sized purse. Harry's giggles stopped short as a wand stared him in the face.

'Uh...' He blinked, then looked up at the cold grey eyes. 'I think I better tell you something.' He said in a whisper, eyes wide with fright, but his lips twitched in the tiniest of smiles,. 'That shade really doesn't suit you.' With that he gave the man an almighty shove, and took off at a run to the far end of the street, whipping out his wand and glancing back.. He mumbled off a few awkward spells as a bright red light flashed passed him.

When he looked back, he saw that the dress had now become his normal long black robes, the purse was now his cane, complete with silver snake head. Harry couldn't tell if he still had on the heels.

Unfortunately for Harry, while watching Malfoy, he had failed to watch where he was going, so it came as a bit of a shock when he ran into something solid.

_Let it be a lamp post, let it be a lamp post_...He quietly prayed, looking up. Before him were three cloaked and hooded figures, all with the disturbing masks of Voldemorts followers. He barely had any time to register this as the one in front raised his wand and whispered, 'Stupefy.'

2 MONTHS LATER...

Dumbledore sat in his office, bent low over his desk, squinting to read the minute writing on his latest letter wanting to know where The Boy Who Lived was. In frustration, he crumpled it and tossed it into the fireplace, where it quietly burned away into nothingness. 'One down-' He paused, looking at the pile on his desk. '742 to go.' He glanced about, and quietly levitated the whole pile to the fire place. 'There, all done.' He said to no one in particular, though one of the pictures chuckled. With another wave of his wand, he suddenly had an array of strange objects before him.

He muttered and pondered to himself pushing the bizarre mix of objects into various piles to each side of his desk. 'We haven't tried this blood one though.' He muttered placing that on the other side. He gently fiddled with his beard, contemplating the young boy who had disappeared.

He looked up in time to see his flames suddenly turn brightly, and Madame Pomfreys face appeared in the flames.

'Albus! Rosmerta just sent me an owl! Its Harry, he's just been dumped out of her floo by someone, I need my floo opened to her!' The poor woman's head looked strained

Dumbledore stood and hurried over to one of his walls, pulling out his wand and gently tapping various stones and once again muttering to himself.

'Its open, I will head down to you immediately.'

When Dumbledore reached the infirmary, he could hear Rosmerta talking inside, sounding more than a little upset.

'Someone else was in the flames, I haven't the foggiest who, they dropped him on the floor and disappeared before I even knew what's what! Oh god Poppy is he going to be okay? He looks so poorly, is he going to make it Poppy-' Dumbledore watched from the door as Madame Pomfrey turned from the bed presumably holding Harry and firmly sat the woman down on the other side of the room.

Then she was all business.

She rushed back and forth, picking up this potion, casting that spell, muttering to herself, writing different bits of information down, making marks beside each, more potions... meanwhile Dumbledore had Rosmerta head to his office with the password and the knowledge tea would be waiting for her.

Neither of them noticed the voices in the hallway

'Oh Ron, would you please hurry up? Madame Pomfrey is probably going to bed soon, if we're caught out of bed like this...' Hermoine Granger's harsh whisper could clearly be heard coming towards them.

'Well it wasn't my fault! She was never like that before, Hedwig always was so, mellow.'

'She has been like that ever since...ever since Harry disappeared.' She said in a quieter voice, a sad note in it.

'Still.' Ron said quietly, seemingly out of habit.

Madame Pomfrey picked this point in the pairs conversation to walk over to Dumbledore, frowning, looking tired and frustrated.

'Well, as far as I can tell, his mind is still whole, at least as far as I can look without him actually being conscious, ' Her frown deepened. 'It appears though he has had the cruciatus cast upon him more times than I am willing to guess.'

In the moment of dark talk both forgot themselves and didn't notice the footsteps stop at the door.

'It seems that he was starved for weeks, given barely enough to survive on,' She paused as a shadow passed over her face. 'I-it seems that they beat him, with a whip, magical and non, and-' A flash of anger now.

'And there is internal bleeding, I stopped it, but the cause...' She looked strained her face losing more of its calm assuredness. Dumbledore gave her shoulder a squeeze, knowing the woman far too well to even bother with a hug.

'Mr. Potter is stronger than we will ever know Poppy dear.' He said quietly, glancing at the curtained off bed. 'We can only hope that he may recover, at least, physically.' Both could only guess what turmoil the boys mind would be in, and truly all they could do was guess.

It was then the old wizard heard a scrape, a hiss.

'Bugger.' Dumbledore said quietly, causing Poppy to start, Albus simply wasn't one to swear.

He let out a soft sigh. 'Come in, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger, you must work on your spying techniques I'm afraid.'

The two students quietly finished opening the doors, glancing at the pair. Madame Pomfrey moved forward about to let on a full onslaught on why they should not have been there, listening to a patients report, when she looked at their faces, paler than was normal, she knew, they both were silent for a moment before,

'Please, Professor, you-you aren't talking about Harry are you?' Hermoine's voice was pleading, not wanting to believe what they had overheard.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'Unfortunately ,we were, he was returned to us, less than an hour ago.'

Madame Pomfrey noticed Ron gripping his bleeding hand, and rubbed her eyes. 'Come here Mr. Weasley.' She said curtly, gesturing to a bed three over from Harry's, eh obediently went and sat.

'Professor Dumbledore, where-?' He cut her off sharply.

'I am afraid I do not know Miss Granger, and even if I did, you should know I cannot give you that sort of information, you already know far too much.' His words were too sharp for her, and her features weakened slightly, he quickly continued on, in a softer tone. 'Just have some relief, now, he is alive and safe, and you, both of you, of course, will know the moment he awakens.'

She gave him a weak smile, looking towards Ron, then Harry's covered bed.

There was a sudden noise, like a whimper, but with volumes of pain behind it, Madame Pomfrey hurried to Harry's bed, coming back a moment later, frowning. 'It wasn't-' A muffled wail cut her off. Dumbledore turned towards another bed, this one completely surrounded by thick black curtains. Madame Pomfrey cringed.

'That potion should have worked for at least another day, his body is building up a resistance.' She murmured, moving to the bed, hurrying in a slit in the curtains, but not before Hermoine clearly saw Professor Snape laying in the bed.

TBC

Oooo! Who could the mystery person in the flames be? Is it Harry's saviour? Or is it some diabolical plot set out by the Death Eaters?

So, do you recall the old version, is this one preferred? Yay nay? 3 you all ^^


	2. A Ferret With A Soul rewrit

1Disclaimer: So, don't own any of J.K. Rowlings character's, not Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, none of 'em, not a one

. I am making no money from this so no suing necessary…right?

Aaah! Please please pleeeeeeeese don't kill me! All lover's of Sev that is, I mean no insult to you or your precious potions professor, he is a big problem, so now he's gone . And please, things that happen will usually be explained in the following chapter, wait for that before asking! Mainly since I have no way of answering. Until I post once more . (Apologies for how short my stories are….the fact is I post them the second they are finished, so even I am not entirely sure what is going to happen next)and if the writer of The Mirror Of Maybe(midnight blue, on PSA) happens upon this, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease continue! I am dying to know what happens next! (This was true when I posted this chapter originally and still is, my god she's writing a gorgeous story.)

CHAPTER TWO

'But, we just saw him in class!' Ron said dumbly, listening to the disturbing sounds from behind the curtain mingling with the worried clucks Mme Pomfrey was making..

Dumbledore shook his head, a heaviness seeming to set itself on his shoulders.

'A simple, though widely unknown cloning spell, Mister Weasley, he isn't quite the same, clones usually end up quieter, less apt to most emotions, almost like a dead shell... if not for the movement, and talking and the like.'

If Ron had a good think about it he would realise he was right, Snape had done barely anything in class, he wore the same sneer, his hair as greasy as ever…but when was the last time Gryffindor had lost points to him? None yet, that he could count.

Now that he thought about it, no house had lost points to him, none had gained either, he wondered why he hadn't noticed.

Hermoine was looking between Harry's and Snape's bed. 'Why is he here though Professor, what happened to him? Could he know what, what happened to Harry?' Dumbledore was shaking his head before she finished.

'He has been in the infirmary for three and half-months, Voldemort's doing I'm afraid, Harry went missing two months ago yesterday, if he had known prior to, he would have warned us.'

Ron looked doubtful. No matter what the order had told him, he still only saw the cold professor, who had been one thorn in his side since day one. 'Yes sir.' He said quietly, watching as Madame Pomfrey hurriedly bustled out from the curtains and started picking through bottles, plucking up a sickly green one, and a, with no better word for it coming to his head, shit brown. She carefully mixed the two, about a quarter of the brown, a third of the green, it almost immediately became a neon pink, Ron wasn't sure if it was an improvement.

She scurried back to the curtains and presumably fed the bizarre mix to Snape, and the unintelligible sounds coming from him almost immediately disappeared.

Ron listened, careful not to look in Harry's direction, he wasn't sure if it was better like this, unable to see him, but knowing he was there unconscious, and in pain most likely, he shut his eyes for a moment, blocking out the room, quickly opening them to make sure no one noticed.

After a long moment Madame Pomfrey walked back to his bedside.

'Now, Mister Weasley, let me see your arm, what sort of damage have you- _twenty_ owl bites?'

vvvvvvvvv

Ron and Hermoine walked side by side, towards the hospital wing, as they had done everyday for the past week, with no change.

'Herm', how long, 'til, you know, he wakes up?' Ron asked, glancing at her.

'How in the world should I know? I'm not a medi-witch, I don't know.' She pinched the bridge of her nose.

They continued on in silence, Ron frowning.

'Thank you Madame Pomfrey.' Came a voice just ahead of them, a very familiar one.

'Malfoy!' Ron hissed, moving ahead, Hermoine snatched his arm, stopping the fight she knew he was dying to start.

'Ron, grow up for once!' She hissed back, tightening her grip, shaking him.

Draco walked towards them, head bent, staring at the ground, intently biting his pinky finger's nail. He looked quite troubled.

He was less than a foot from them before he realised they were there, a sneer instantly came over his features.

'Oh wonderful, Weasel and the Mudblood, my day can only gets better.' He spat, looking down his nose at them.

'Bugger off Malfoy.' Growled Ron, Hermoine barely held him.

Malfoy smirked.

'What? No threats of pounding me? Ah, I see, your little mudblood is holding you back, well if it can, maybe it would be best you don't attack me.' He tapped his foot, waiting, then made a show of shrugging, and moving, waving sweetly to them both.

'I swear, I will kill that slimy git.' Ron muttered, walking quickly down the hall, Hermoine taking two steps for every one of his.

'Ron, slow down, you really need to calm down a bit-' She fell silent as they entered the doors.

They both slowed a moment, before walking towards Harry's bed, sitting in their allotted seats.

'Wonder why Malfoy was here.' Hermoine said absently.

vvvvvvvvv

Another week had passed, and Ron and Hermoine sat in their seats, in Potions, watching the clone of Severus Snape.

It had taken a few days to get used to the idea they were being taught by an emotionless fake, instead of an emotionless cold-blooded bastard.

'Now add the crushed spin hoektand, no Mister Weasley, in a clockwise circle, we need positive energy for this-' There was a sudden knock on the door.

Snape whirled about, walking stiffly towards it, opening it silently. Dumbledore stood on the other side.

'I am here for Mister Weasley, Miss Granger-' Both stood, snatching up their things, knowing what it meant, but they froze as he continued.

'And, Mister Malfoy.' Both looked towards their tow-headed enemy, why in the world would he be called with them?

They hefted on their bags, leaving out the door in a row, Draco well behind them.

They walked behind Dumbledore until they were well out of earshot, of any classrooms, and whatever else may have been hanging about, Ron started trying to apparently catch Malfoy's eye so he could ask him what the hell was up.

'I am sure you know why I called you three out of class.' Dumbledore seemed calm and completely at ease, only the excited twinkle in his eye gave him away. 'Madame Pomfrey let me in on the fact Mister Potter has awoken. She has looked him over, and has been warned of your arrival, I have just come from seeing him. Now, shall we?' He looked carefully at the three of them.

Ron and Hermoine shared a glance, before staring pointedly at Draco.

'Mister Malfoy has as much right to go as you two do.' He said sharply, waving for them to follow.

It seemed a very short time before they reached the hospital wing, Ron and Hermoine started to hurry ahead, but Dumbledore put out a restraining hand.

'I'm afraid you two will have to wait just a moment, Mister Malfoy is to go in first, by Harry's request.'

Ron's mouth dropped open, and he was again held in place by Hermoine.

Draco silently moved past them, head bowed, face paler than usual.

Dumbledore waited a moment, before moving.

'I will leave you two now, Mister Malfoy will leave once they are done speaking, then you may enter.' He smiled at them both, gesturing with his wand, and two chairs appeared behind them, then he was gone.

Five minutes passed, then ten, twenty, forty-five, finally Ron stood with a huff.

'He can't still be in there, come on 'Moine, there is probably some side door that Dumbledore never thought he would use.' He walked to the door, starting to push it open.

'Wait!' She hissed, moving forward, to stop him, too late, he had opened the door and frozen to his spot. 'What-' She started, but stopped as she too saw inside the room

On the bed, sat both Draco and Harry, Draco gingerly holding Harry, looking entirely uncomfortable with the situation as Harry whimpered and cried softly in his arms.

Ron and Hermoine quietly backed up, and sat in their chairs, staring at the ground, unable to think of anything to say.

It was almost two hours before Malfoy left, walking slowly, his eyes looking a touch red, the pair stood.

They moved passed Draco, into the room, not seeing as he silently took one of their seats, patiently waiting.

'Harry?' Hermoine said as they moved up to the bedside, she looked nervous he noted. _Why would she be? Why does everyone have to fucking tip-toe around me?_ He silently fumed, staring at his hands a moment more, before looking up to give her a weak smile.

'Hey.' He murmured, looking between them. 'So, have I missed much?' He asked, forcing his smile to look a little more realistic.

Hermoine gave a small hiccough, before carefully flinging herself on him, giving him a squeeze, which he returned quickly.

'Missed you too 'Moine.' He said roughly, a very real smile on his face now, tears in the corner of his eyes, Ron just grinned.

'Harry, I-you are finally awake.' She murmured, taking a hasty step back. He motioned for them to sit.

'Yeah, I wish I wasn't.' He muttered, laying back on his pillow, at the statement his two friends looked up in alarm.

'Harry, what do you mean? We have all been waiting, so worried, if you have any trauma to the brain, you might just have it happen again, there is no way of know-' He silenced her with a glare. After a moment his face softened.

'I know Hermoine.' He said quietly, looking up at her apologetically. 'I just have a lot to think on now that I am awake, life sure is a piss.' He cringed at his own words.

They stayed with him, for about an hour, before he admitted he was still tired, and just wanted to sleep, they each gave him a hug, before exiting, passing by Draco, Hermoine gave him a side glance.

'What?' He growled, his usual sneer covering any emotion she might've seen.

'Nothing.' She answered back, sparing one more look before turning back.

'What was it 'Moine?' Asked Ron, frowning at her.

Smiling, she answered, 'He has a soul.'

TBC


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Rowling's characters, not even the ones she has yet to create, I cannot wait for her next book! Goodness, but it has been awhile-right, only the disclaimer, mustn't talk on and on-okay I'm done. No, really.

Note: AACK! cries I am so so so sorry!!! I had over half the story done, thought I had saved it, and restarted the computer… then I found out I hadn't. And when it was done the internet ceased working, turned out to just be a few loose cords, but still…okay, crappy excuse but it is the truth.

Thanks for the reviews all! I would just like to say that I have noted the dislike of ' over " , I personally see the latter as a use when quoting something or someone, the first for normal talking, I will make sure all thoughts are in from now on, and fix those I missed in chapters one and two…when I get the chance ; Cursed school. Also, I know a guy named Opal, his actual name He is a womanizing jerk, I just found it funny that was your signed name I don't mean any insult!!! OO;

One other thing…I will get that story up! They cannot silence me! Well they did that one time…but I know what to do, oh yes, I know. Mwaha, haha, h-stares as random friend JoJo bops head. 'Nice timing, right in the middle of my ha.' 'Hee, you're welcome.'

Oh, and since I am pretty sure I haven't yet I will say now;

**WARNING: CONTAINS: TORTURE**(lnot too too much detail thoughheheh)**, RAPE**(don't worry, not too much, no describers yet)**,BLOOD N' GORE**(I didn't go overboard )**, AND LUCIUS MALFOY**(AAAAH!)

**_People I am looking for betas!!! Come on! Anyone?_**

Now … on with the story!

CHAPTER THREE

'See you!' Hermoine called from the doorway, she and Ron had been visiting with Harry for the past hour, he still lay there, in the hospital wing, three weeks after waking up.

Of course, they didn't say anything, they didn't know all he had been through, he still had yet to mention it in the slightest.

Something was definitely wrong.

After the hug they had shared when Harry had first woken up, Hermoine had barely been able to get within even shoulder patting distance, he would always skirt away, becoming paler, his pupils shrinking to pin pricks.

Oh, he tried to hide it, tried to cover it with fixing something on a table, he wasn't trying to get away, no! The glass, on the table on the opposite side of the touchy feely person had to be just so, that was all.

It worried Ron and Hermoine, they had ideas of what _might_ have happened, but how could they be sure? No one told them anything, Harry was a bundle of nerves at the simplest touch, and Draco Malfoy was still acting oddly.

He was always coming or going from the hospital wing, mattering if the pair were going or coming.

They both wanted an answer to the same question.

What the hell was going on?

_**One and one half weeks prior to Mr. Potters return**_

'Father, I can't make out this passage.' Draco Malfoy sighed from his place on the soft chair.

He sat, reading a long, dull book, his father forcing it on him, telling him it would "explain the families importance in all the wizarding world".

Or something dull like that.

Lucius Malfoy stood, handing his son a book with _Ancient and New Languages For Dummies _scrawled across the front

'You _must_ be joking.' He said flatly, staring at his father, the name alone made it sound lamer than it had right to be.

'Just follow the instructions inside, its really quite simple, if you can't get it…' Lucius shrugged, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

He missed the dagger filled glare his son aimed at him.

'Damned old man, thinking he has all the answers, the Dark Lord probably tells him what to say, won't even take a crap if his one and only master doesn't think it a good idea,' He muttered on like this for a few minutes, oh, he may show himself as the doting son in public, but, good lord, his father was an absolute arse!

He opened the book and started to read.

It was simple really, write down the passage and Language, it tells you which pages to go to, you get the answer, a dummy could do it…

'Damn it!' He growl-mumbled, before picking up the book, his father could be a real….He wrote out the letters, he decided he would have to brush up on his Dutch when he got the chance, no rest for the wicked.

_De dood volgt gekozen weinigen_

_Dutch_

_Death follows the chosen few_

'Chosen few who?' He wondered aloud, lightly tapping the page in front of him. Oh, forget that, he could figure it out later.

He quickly copied the translation down, and began reading again,

This had to be_ the_ dullest book ever dullest book ever, going on about prophecies from who knows when, and random bits of information that really didn't fit with the rest. Like side notes that someone made as they found information that intrigued them, or they wanted to remember. It reminded him of his own writing, when he found a passage he wanted to remember, jotting down a number in place of the book name(in case anyone accidentally came across it) and the page number. Hmm, he would have to check up on how many people had worked on this.

He had just turned the page when his father came walking back in.

'Draco, I have a wonderful surprise for you!' His father was smiling … this couldn't be good.

'Umm, what is it father?'

'I am taking you to the main base for our The Dark Lord, you will finally be able to meet him,' His father paused, his smile turning into a smirk 'And there will be one other surprise, you will see him when we get there.'

Him!? Who could it-His thought were cut off as a pair of house-elves came in, letting them know their transport was ready, Lucius waved them away.

'Useless grubs.' He mumbled under his breath as he motioned Draco to follow him out of the room. Soon they had on fine silk cloaks, black with green trim, of course.

What else could a Malfoy wear?

They tossed the floo powder into the fire, bright green flames shooting up, Draco went first, then his father, both with a shout of ' Aan dood!'

'Father, where is he?' Draco stood at his father's side, twiddling his fingers nervously, this was an eyrie place, the less time they were there, the better.

'Draco, do not be so impatient! He will be here shortly-' The smile reappeared 'I think however, we would have time for you to see the surprise prior to.'

'What is it, Father?'

'You really want to know before hand?'

'Didn't I ask?' A small smirk covered Draco's face.

'Alright, we have captured that insufferable Potter, he is in one of the lower dungeons.'

Both of them smiled at that, Draco eyes gleamed happily.

So… the golden boy had been caught? Shoved down Merlin knows how many pegs, and he most likely deserved more.

His father led him down a series of corridors, going around, and around, in seemingly pointless circles when suddenly, his father stopped.

Draco didn't notice this and ran into him; this was followed by a sharp glare.

'Here he is Draco, in all his glory,' He let out a deep, cruel laugh 'We have all had a chance to, ah, amuse ourselves as we wish with him. I think you should get a turn.' He opened the door with a flourish, letting Draco go inside.

'He has on restraints; they sap all his magical ability, so he is no threat, the door is open for when you are finished.'

Draco smiled at his father, grimacing suddenly as he turned at the mental image that entered his mind, that.was.sick. He quickly shoved it away, walking into the room, if to do nothing more than gloat over the boy.

He wasn't entirely sure of all that had happened to the Golden Boy, but he thought he would laugh.

He didn't.

As he entered the room his nose was assaulted to the smell of human waste, blood, and death, he almost stopped, almost turned around, but curiosity was a thing humans just could not get over.

Deep within the confines of the small cell, Draco found Harry, chained in a corner. He was muttering to himself and shaking, it was…disturbing.

The boy was almost sitting, but not quite, the chains were set so he could, at the most, hang with his backside a few inches off the floor, the chains chafing his wrists horribly, Draco swore he could see a bit of sand paper on the inside of it, they were already raw and bloody, the dried flaking red stuff covering the chains.

The rest was no better, there were whip marks covering the vast majority of his body, and possibly some sort of club had been used, some sort of modified bludgeoning spell? Those bruises cracks were just too large for any whip, his clothes may have been dark shades, but then again that may have just been blood and dirt. The Boy Who Lived suddenly let out a small sob, in between his murmuring, his shoulders convulsing as blood slowly dripped from his mouth,Draco closed his eyes a moment, the sight was too much to see to try to look for what else may have been wrong.

Draco, for some reason had hardly even pictured anything remotely close to this, he knew the boy would be treated horribly, tortured, but, he himself had never seen a tortured soul, this wasn't right. This was sick; this was beyond Draco's understanding.

He was completely lost. What was he supposed to do?

Malfoy decided, he couldn't just stand there like a moron, so he slowly walked towards him, kneeling at his side. A long moment passed before he reached out a careful hand, laying it on his shoulder. Harry made a high keening noise, fighting against the chains to get away from him.

'Potter, its me, its Draco… can you hear me?' Draco said softly, he was so confused, he wanted to help him, but… he wasn't supposed to, oh damn what The Puff of Smoke Reincarnated Lord wanted, he couldn't stand to see anyone in this state, even a sworn enemy.

'Potter, Harry.' Draco put a hand on either shoulder, the keening rose slightly. 'Harry- calm down, I am here to help you.'

There was a long silence, before, to Draco's surprise, Harry spoke.

'Di- did you come t-t-to kill me?' The hope in his dry, cracking voice shocked Draco, who would hope for death? He stared at the pitiful boy before him, this was his answer.

'No, I am here to, er, help get you out of here, you will want to live, you will be glad you are alive." ..I think.

Harry stared at the ground, his voice seeming to be lost to him, Draco, leaned further down, looking into his glassless eyes. They were completely glazed over, after a moment, and almost immediately the muttering started again, startling Draco, who nearly fell back.

Draco sat with him a few moments more, before deciding he had better return to his father.

'Harry, I need to leave now, but I will return, I promise you, I will help you to get out of here.' He awkwardly gave him a hug, before standing, and moving to the door. He closed it carefully, hearing the lock click.

'I promise.'

Draco screamed.

He had just woken from a horrible nightmare, hundreds of faces, The Dark Lord's face coming after him, a shrill laugh echoing through every corner of the darkness he had run through, suddenly one long thin hand had come flying out of the darkness, grabbing his left arm, and then it _burned_.

It was too intense, like having the skin and bone squeezed in a metal vice that had been heated to white hot…no, there were no words that could describe it.

Lucius had had two surprises for Draco, Potter, and a certain Dark Mark. Now, even a little over a week later, it didn't show any signs of healing, it had been carefully wrapped, and it seemed to still bleed a little. Was that normal? Was that right? He would ask his father, if he was willing to show how little he had known about it.

Damn it, it just hurt!

He lay back in his bed, trying to go back to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, he was plagued by the insane pair of one Harry James Potter, if not that, and then the outcome of the torture forced upon him.

Damn it Potter, now I have to go and get you…how the fuck am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how easily forcing the He punched his pillow, taking deep breaths afterward to calm down. That's it, I can't sleep, I might as well start some sort of planning.

Draco got up quickly, looking out his door, and casting a few simple, but effective spells, he was sure that no one was monitoring his room, he was safe, for now. He took out a piece of paper, and did a light sketch of the building The Dark Lord was in, all from memory, it looked right.

Of course, this was not the only thing Draco had looked into, he had also set a tracking spell on the way back, so he would be able to find the house, and, with pulling in quite a few favours been able to keep the floo network attached to one fireplace in the hide out and to his own room, his room could, for now only go there, that was fine though, the way there was open to no one else, unless they were meant to have it.

Draco would get his payback for his arm, and for Potter.

The plan was simple, go in, watch out for security types (he had the distinct feeling Greg's and Vince's fathers would be involved in that) and get down to Potter and get him out of the chains and out of their. A simple silencing spell would mute his gibbering, and he still may be able to run, Draco could only hope.

No one is awake, I have run over these plans Merlin knows how many times, nothing more left to do but…He stood, and walked up to the fireplace.

'RUN HARRY!' Draco cried as his arm was snapped up, his left arm. He cried out in pain, before giving Harry a shove forward, forcing him into a stumbling run.

Everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong, he had been spotted by three different Death Eaters, one of those times was with Harry, setting off the chain of events leading to that moment.

He was flung around to stare at the ugly mask. 'Draco? WHAT THE HELL DOYOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!' Goyle. Draco's eyes bulged as he desperately struggled against the large man. He was afraid.

'P-please, put me down.' He whispered hoarsely as his legs kicked out helplessly.

'Goyle? Who do you have there?' A few more came around the corner, Draco forced himself to stop shaking, this was going bad.

We got ourselves a li'l spy, what do we do with spies boys?' The men smiled under their masks.

Draco dragged himself down the hallway, his face beaten to a bloody pulp, he hurt all over, they had hit him with spells, whips, mallets, and had laughed the entire time. When they had finished beating him into the round, they had each taken a turn, each seeming to rip him apart, he had actually cried. That just made the others laugh harder, and give him a kick in the ribs, or give him a boot to the back.

They had let him go after that, and he had forced his ruined body to move, it hurt so much… and Potter had been forced through this for weeks on end. He started to run.

He found Harry near the end of the hallway, the silencing charm was still working well enough, but Harry was frozen, shaking, his mouth opening and closing in silent murmurings.

'Potter, come on, we have to get you somewhere safe, Hogwarts-' Harry looked up at him, the name seeming to break through to him. 'Come on.' He put one of Harry's arms over his shoulder, they helped each other go, obviously Harry had still been able to take into account the fact Draco was hurt, badly.

As they continued on, Harry seemed to fade now and then, nearly fainting straight out once.

'Damn it Potter, stay awake!' He hissed, shaking him slightly. Harry slowly stood back up, they kept going, but now at a slower pace, Draco couldn't help but notice the trail of blood following them.

They finally came to one of the many fireplaces in the place, Draco recognised it well. He threw some of the powder on it, then quickly added a bit more, he didn't think Harry could do this by himself. 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!'

A few seconds later a bundle of human and rags fell out of Dumbledore's fireplace…

TBC

Aan dood means 'to death', okay technically 'to dead', but which sounds more sensical? 

Wluod you leik to haer smohetnig ralely naet? As lnog as the wrdos I wirte bgein and end wtih tehir porepr lteters and hvae the nroamlaly uesd lteters inebetwen, the hmuan barin can sitll rcegongise the wrod, inresetnig is it not? You are sitll albe to rcegniose and asoscaite it wtih the atcaul wrod, it is a wlel knwon fcat. Ejnoy cnofsuing firneds, tehy wlil lvoe it.


	4. Muggles, Muggles, Muggles

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything related to, yada yada yada...

Notes: Okay, writing from a friends house, on notepad, this is just to sort of appease people...sorry for all the errors I just KNOW will be showing up in this ;.; all review thanks will be at the beginning of the next chapter, I promise!

CHAPTER 4

Draco had taken an extremely long time to heal, only able to spend a few days at home before his father found out about what he had done.

He had made his way to different houses, places he knew that would keep him safe from his father, no matter what he had done, granted they were few and very far between, but, what choice did he have?

He even lowered himself to hiding in a muggle city, becoming inconspicuous and dull in all the crowds.

Frankly, he was amazed, thoughts like Muggles are capable of this?flew through his mind, as he stared around at all the bright lights and listened to all the noise, it was intense, it was crazy, he loved it.

What would daddy dearest think of me now? He mused, as he walked around the strange areas, sneaking his way into stores and things, snitching what he needed. Sure the food was a little different, not all of it as fresh as he was used to, but he still liked it well enough.

He lived like this for a little over a week, until he realised that he would have to return to school very, very soon, two days soon, how the hell did he get back? Where was King's Cross from where he was? Would some sort of muggle informant know? Did muggles _have_ any way of passing along information?

He walked hopelessy about the town, grocery stores, banks (wierd money muggles had), electonic stores (he had visitted one and been scared out when he pushed a button and blaring music had assaulted his ears), book stores (He had snitched a big book that he had liked from there, by some guy, J.R.R. Tolkien, it was split up sort ofhe had noted, a good read) and many mroe stores surrouned him, but nothing that looked like it might help him.

He finally made his way down a few alleys and along a street when he saw a mall, a big one, not Hogwarts big, but still big.

He openned one of the large glass doors, making his way down on e of the long hallways, nearly choking when he saw a booth at the end with a large sign reading _INFORMATION CENTRE_, thanking his lucky stars, he hurried up to it, two kind faced women sat behind it.

'Well hello there, may we help you?' The older of the pair, brown curly hair around a round face asked, smiling up at him.

'Well, yes actually, I am, er, rather new around here and I need to get to King's Cross, do you know the way there? Have a map maybe?'

She did, smiling, she showed him the directions, giving him a walk away copy so he wouldn't get lost. He thanked her, smiling back, a real smile, unusual but not unseen on his face.

Now he felt better, he had his wand, he was sure he could sneak out some schooling things somehow, Harry was safe, he hoped, and he knew how to get to where he needed to be, even having a map now to help him find his way about.

He walked all about the mall, now relaxed, looking in all the different shops, he found it fascinating, but, he was still feeling a little anxious, maybe he could spend the last two days in Diagon Alley? Seemed plausible.

He carefully looked over the map, complicated thing it was, before he went out one of teh malldoors and started searching for streets.

It took well over an hour, but finally he found his way to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Home sweet home.' He mumbled, well at least here, the few galleons, sickles and knuts in his pocket would be worth something around here.

He walked insideof the old place, walking over to theinn keep.

'Well, well, well, what can I dofor you _Mister_ Malfoy?' Came thesubtley rude welcoming, Draco really didn't care.

'Just a house special please.' Hesaid in a tired voice, putting down the money. 'And abutterbeer if you have it.'

Blinking, the poor confused man hurried to get therequested food and drink, taking the money and giving him back the correct change.

Draco polished off the plate, having not eaten for the last day andonly an apple the day before.

When he was finished, he thanked the man again, surprising him even more.

'Now to see what else there is to do.' He said to himself, as he madehis way down the street.

* * *

I am sorry thisis so so short! ;.; Things happened, my friend insists on playing Ryzum, I insist on trying to kill him, next chappie much longer, I promise! 


	5. Smiling Faces And Bug Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own, blah blah blah, yada yada……you get the idea.

Notes: Thanks for being supportive, replies to review are at the bottom from here on in, hope you enjoy this chapter and such. Also I must warn you, my memory of the events of the fifth book are rather sketchy at many parts, so forgive me and point out anything I missed(yes I know Lucius got stuck in Azkaban, don't worry) And don't ask me why Draco is handling everything so well, he just…is -;

This was a scary hard chapter to write, at one point I sat for more than ten minutes, having no clue what else to write, panic attack central…methinks I need to rework the outline, it just isn't fitting anymore…gul.(plus the fact I have been on a BIG Naruto kick, many an unposted drabble...I like animes and mangas far too much.)

Unfortunately my vampire obsession is starting to come back…methinks more drabbles in the works sigh or maybe vamps in this story…nah, well….nah, what do you guys think? Lemme know, votes and all that

BIG IMPORTANT NOTE 

Big thankies to my betas **iamtherealmaverick** and **Phayze**, you guys are beyond a huge help! tackle hugs you both these two are amazing, go look at their stuff.Thank you both a hundred thousand million, billion, zillion- looks down at little hand poking leg Eh, heheheh, I guess that is my cue to stop and let you read, anyways, on with the story! 

CHAPTER 5

Draco made his way about Diagon Alley, he had finished buying his school supplies the day before dodging everyone from school he saw, especially SlytherinsIt was a tough job, but not completely impossibleIn fact, only one had seen him, and he had disappeared so fast, the boy had questioned it. Today had been a lot simpler, it seemed like there were way fewer students around, and that was fine by him.

'Herm, have you heard from Harry?' An unfortunately familiar voice suddenly floated up nearby, Draco mentally kicked the speaker, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't be spottedhe quickly slinked into one of the many stores, relief washing over him as the Weasel and Mudblood passed by.

Draco hummed to himself, pleased at another narrow escape, he quickly back tracked out of the grubby little shop, moving down the street, deciding he deserved a long rest in the room he was renting at the inn, maybe a nice hot bath to relax first, he always felt tired lately, oh well, he would think on it later.

* * *

Present Time

Another day had comeand another day of odd, dull, and slightly disturbing classes had finally passedIt was after dinner and Hermoine and Ron were once again making their way up to visit Harry, hoping that he had improved some, maybe even up fora lesson or two next week?

As soon as they walked in, they completely forgotthat hope.

Just inside the doorway they became aware of a high keening noise somewhere in the room, it sounded like a wounded animal, very badlyhurt, a few seconds later they heard a voice overtop the sound.

'Oh, calm down dear, shh, shh, everything is fine, no one will hurt you, you are safe now, here, and just take the nice stabilizing potion and everything will be fine.' They recognised Madame Pomfrey, trying in vain to soothe the boy with her voiceThis really didn't look good.

Peering around the room, they spotted the corner in which Madame Pomfrey was kneeling with a small vial in her hand attempting to calm a terrified Harry who sat huddled into the corner, arms wrapped tightly around his knees and tears covering his pale face.

Hermoine stared, wide eyed at her friend, as did Ron, but unlike her, he wasn't shaking.

Madame Pomfrey stood straight slowly, careful not to move too suddenly, turning with, 'It took you long enough to get up her**-'** Sheblinked as she saw the two students, obviously not who she was expecting. 'Oh! Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, er, now is not the best time…' She stopped as the door opened again.

'I'm sorry it took me so long to get up here, I was in the middle of some studying and the house-elf only just got to-' Draco stopped partway inside, as he spotted the pair standing a few feet away from him. MadamePomfrey hurried past them, ushering Draco forward, as Ron and Hermoine shot him odd looks.

Carefully he bent down in front of Harry, closer than Madame Pomfrey had, resting a hand on Harry's arm, the keening rose slightly.

'Potter? Harry, come on, you have to calm down. Calmdown, take the potion, you will be safer, I am here to_ help_ you.' This seemed to break through becauseHarry looked up, confusion on his face. Draco took the potion from Madame Pomfrey, tilting it to Harry's lips, who took it without question, Ron went slightly bug eyed. Granted he knew the two had gone through something, but to trust him so easily?

The keening slowly died down, and Harry sat a little straighter, still shaking, but slowly seeming to be able to grasp everything that was going on around him, after a moment he spoke up.

'Um, what happened? I mean, I know what happened, but, um, why did it…' He rubbed his head, seemingly frustrated to find the words he needed to explain himself.

'Harry, do you feel alright?' Madame Pomfrey looked at him worriedly, as he quietly nodded, before looking over her shoulder at Ron and Hermoine.

'On second thought, maybe not.' He mumbled, looking at the floor, Draco gave a sudden sigh, reaching forward and pulling Harry up with his own strength.

'Come on Potter, might as well get you back in your ownbed, the floor is not exactly the best place for one, too drafty.' Harry gave him a weak smile at the attempt to lighten the mood.

'Thanks.' Draco carefully carrying Harry back, his legs seeming to be unable to move of their own accord.

'No problem, just try to get better, I miss harassing you in Potions.'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't know if I can ever get used to the nice version of you.' Draco shrugged.

'Um, Harry? Are you okay?' Hermoine nervously asked, still standing where she had been when Draco had entered the room.

'Now I am, er, better, than before. I-I'm sorryif I scared you or anything.' He rubbed his neck, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He glanced over at Draco. 'Same to you.' Followed by another shrug from the blond.

'Can't scare me Potter, never could, never will.' Harry made a face. 'What? It is a simple fact, we Malfoys have a high tolerance to fear, shock, pain-' Harry pinched Draco's arm, hard. 'OWW! What the bloody hell was that for?' He squawked, rubbing his arm.

'Reeeeal high tolerance Drake.' He teased, falling back against the pillows.

Hermoine and Ron stood thereawkwardly, looking atthe truly odd sceneThe pair wastalking like old friends, itvery un-Malfoy like, showing any kind emotion was rather unlike them, a historical moment, a _kind_ Malfoy.

'I take it, something like this has happened before?' Hermoine asked, in reference to the earlier scene of Harry's. Both boys started, remembering they weren't alone, before noddingMadam**e **Pomfrey had left them to talk amongst themselves, but not before reminding them, not to staytoo long, the boy still needed his rest, mind you.

'I, um, think I was like that, when I first came hereBetter or worse, I don't know.' He glanced at Draco for an answer.

'I dunno, about the same, maybe a little betterYou didn't pass out this time, that's a definite step in the right direction.'

'But there are calming charms on the room…'

'Pointtaken, but still, they aren't as strong as they were at first, seems like Pomfrey issort of weaning you off of themMaybe even less stabilizing potion.' Harry didn't look like he believed this, but nodded anyway.

Draco smiled, before glancing over at Hermoine and Ron. 'Well, are you two going to stand there looking the morons you are, or are you going to sit?' Harry poked him, frowning. 'Oh, please, a civil word between the three of us will only happen the day the world ends.' Ron started to nod in agreement before he abruptly realised he was agreeing with a Malfoy … he would have to get his head examined … soon.

Hermoine nudged him slightly, before moving to her usual seat, moving it a little bit closer to Harry**. A**fter a pause Ron moved to his seat, to his annoyance the side of the bed Malfoy was perched on, for all the hatred and animosity, they said nothing rude to one another … well, nothing at all, but that still counted somehow, right?

They talked about menial subjects, like how one of the first years had enchanted Professor McGonagall's hat to do the cancan with her pens around the classroom, it had taken her two hours to stop them. The little sadists laughed at it and even Malfoy joined in. The pure laughter coming from Draco shocked Ron and Hermione into a small silence, thought the smiles never left their faces.

Homework of course was brought up, at great lengths, Harry groaned at the amount they were talking of, and was even more horrified it was only what they had gotten that day, nothing doing for all the time he had missed so far, by the looks of it, it would take him the rest of this year and at least half of the next just to catch up.

'Don't worry, I will get the teachers to getall the work together, you _do_ want to finish everything this year, don't you? It's either that or graduate with Ginny's grade.' Harry gave Hermoine a dirty look, but said nothing against it, or nothing of the fact he had been having a very similar thought only moments ago.

It was well over two hours before Madame Pomfrey hurried in, bustling them all out. 'Best he takes a nap, and don't worry about the homework dear, I have already talked with his professors, they will start sending it up in a few days.' No one asked how she knew what they had been speaking of. Maybe the old nurse and Dumbledore were somehow related? Stranger things had happened.

Draco quickly moved off, but the pair caught up to him, well, Hermoine caught up to him, dragginga whining Ron along.

'Hey, Draco!' Hermoine called forcing him to stop.

'What now?' He snapped, glaring at her.

'It, I just wanted to say how glad I am you are helping Harry through this, you, um, are being a real decent person, and, um,'

'Spare me the long winded speeches Granger, now if you'll excuse me, I have to complete some of the wonderful homework you listed of- er, have a nice day.'

He turned around staring straight ahead as a silent battle broke out _have a nice day? Have a nice day!? What the hell? That was way to close to civil, was it civil, to a mudblood, oh dear Merlin, and I thought that what I did at 'base camp' was gonna get me in serious shit._

Hermoine watched blankly as he left.

'I just realised that he is really, really weird.' She muttered, shaking her head beforetugging Ron's arm again. 'Come on, we might as well get started on our homework too.' This was followed by a whining groans from Ron.

* * *

TBC

And as promise: ...

Chapter 1

_Poison Maker and Thgnax:_Well, Snape is Snape, and even in an unconscious world of horrible pain, he can't lose his dark aura, now can he? ;-)

_Elvengoddess696:_I hope I have kept ya curious

_EverWinter:_ Love number three, wise li'l ol' number, I am trying to continue, I swear!

_Galyn Solo:_Nah, I gave it away real obvious like because I didn't think many people were going to get that, and, in a sense it sort of _is_ one of his goonies, ex-goonie, but goonie none the less, and a muse…great idea! If you are willing, I would love to try that…never had a muse before…there was that beetle idea from a friend…(walks away muttering to self)

_rachael:_Thankies

_Poison Girl:_(smiling)Thankies also

_ladyelendial_:Glad you like

_VegetaSS2jin:_ Thankies!

Chapter 2

_BDFLMNPTVVVV: _Whoa, love the name, very original, thankies, I try, my betas deserve credit now though, I never realised how poorly I worded this….(sigh)

_Opal: _Thankies for the info, and I think I explained myself in chapter 2, I know that it is a silly reason, but I am weird that way…

_rosiegirl:_ Eheheheh….I still don't know what I am doing with it…

_EverWinter:_Me!?! Forget!?!? I am shocked, and beyond…how dare… … … um, what was I typing about again?

_Ssjmiraitrks:_Hey hey hey, slow down, there may not end up being a pairing, or at least DM/HP…I have been in a sadistic mood of late and want to inflict a little more misery…maybe my friends are right and I am nuts…nah….

Chapter 3

_rosiegirl: _Sorry for the chappie thing, all better now, everyone happy yes?

_Phayze:_ And so we met, and so you beta'd tackle hugs

_VegetaSS2jin_: Votes of confidence, w00t!

Chapter 4

_Iamtherealmaverick_: Harumph, it better be, and what the hell is the point to Ryzum, do you know? That would be great to know, my ickle beta-weta, cuuchie cuu- I have been around my nephews way too long O-O

_Ashes of Stars:_ O-O; I will trytrytry….thanks.


	6. Yes Severus

Disclaimer: Don't own any of 'em, can wish, but...sigh

Notes: (singing off key) Where oh where has my be-ta gone, where oh where can she beeeee? (coughs) Oh well, one beta down, the great **iamtherealmaverick** still seems to be about, an amazing beta people, I bow humbly to the awesomeness and such hugs

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

''Mione, 'Mione?' Ron lightly touched Hermione's shoulder, bringing her out of whatever thoughts she had drifted into.

'Mm?' She blinked, before smiling weakly at him. 'Sorry, just… drifting I guess.'

'Still trying to figure out what is going on with Harry?'

'No, I figured that out a few days ago,' Ron sighed, and gave a look that said _of course,_ she smiled a little more warmly at him. 'I was actually wondering about Snape, what could he have done to get Voldermort-' Ron sucked in a breath, glaring, Hermione pointedly ignored it. '-so royally pissed that he would do that to him, or if he was found out; it begs the question; why is he still alive?'

Ron blinked, he hadn't even been thinking about Snape, why should he? He was still a greasy git in _his_ books. Someone who never would be worth worrying over.

Still… it was a good question.

'Maybe, whatever they are doing now, well, I don't know.' He quickly cut himself off, scratching his head lightly.

'Out with it Ron, you and ideas usually don't come together. Well, when they do, the usually don't make sense, so anything you have come up with must be pretty good.' Hermione teased, earning her another glare.

'Well, I know that a while ago, they-they used to cast curses and things, irreversible ones, that would pretty much ruin the mind of whoever it was cast on, then the relatives were left to sort out whatever was left. Some versions act like crucius, but instead of ruining the mind, they are a sort of never-ending torture to the body, I thought maybe…' He trailed off, frowning at the thought.

'That, that is awful, wouldn't it be more merciful just to end it for them?' Hermione looked slightly sickened at this bit of information she had never come across.

He looked her directly in the eye. 'Hermione, would you be able to kill one of your parents? If you had a sister, and you had to do it, would you?' The intensity in his gaze frightened her a little.

'I don't-'Understanding suddenly filled her eyes. 'It… Ron, it didn't… in your…' She stared up at him.

'It did.' He whispered. 'Fred and George aren't- weren't the only twins, and Gin wasn't the only girl in the family. It happened to her when we were only seven.' He scrubbed at an eye. 'Mum cried for three days straight and Dad didn't go to work for a week. Gin and I didn't really get what was going on, but the rest of them did, though we were too young to understand, sothey didn't bother explaining until we were a little older. Then we found out why Marie wasn't around to play with anymore.' Hermione winced, and, after a moment, she moved up beside him, hugging him tightly.

'That is awful Ron… your twin… I am so sorry. How, did Ginny take it?' She had a sudden sick curiosity, to have such a thing happen…

'I don't think she really remembers, we never talk about it, the anniversary of the day she was taken was five days ago, and I guess, I don't know, it really has been bothering me.' He closed his eyes. 'Tomorrow was the day that they… that she died.'

They stayed sitting quietly together for a good twenty minutes, Hermione had a tight hold on him and Ron leaned into her, both nearly dozing, before they heard something.

The pair slowly stood, Ron trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Whoever was nearby, well, it didn't matter who it was. No one would see Ron Weasley cry

Of course, after the past twenty minutes Hermione was excluded from .

'Drat a thousand times over.' Came an all to familiar snarl, of…

'Professor Snape? The pair said in unison, poking their heads around the corner.

'What? Oh, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, what do you want?' His face had an odd sour look to it. Well, not that the look was odd, but it had an almost waxy tint to it.

'You should get Professor Dumbledore to reinforce the clone spell, the image seems to be slipping.' Hermione said casually, glancing at the unnaturally waxy skin.

Silence reigned.

'You… both know I am a stand-in of sorts then.' He said.

'Professor Dumbledore explained it all when we saw you in the hospital wing.'

'Ah.' The fake Potions' Master muttered, glancing at the pair. 'Well… what else do you two know?'

Hermione and Ron glanced at one another, debating.

'Well, Harry has returned, not in the best of shape, but he's back.'

'Harry…Potter, miscreant of Gryffindor, usually with you two, Seeker for your house team-' He muttered on a moment, as if reciting from a book.

'Uh, yeah, that about sums it up I guess.' Ron muttered, blinking.

The conversation only got stranger.

'Would you two… ah… like to help me in my research?' A pause. 'Records show that you two work as a formidable research team.'

So it would seem that their 'secret' library visits over the years were well known.

'Well, um, sure, I guess that would be alright. What were you looking up?' Hermione timidly asked, never picturing herself going about helping Snape search, anything up. Albeit this was a fake who wouldn't know exactly how to act…

Still…

'I was trying to find a way that might stop the curse that was cast on Professor Snape, as you guessed.' He said automatically, glancing back into the book for a moment before tossing it onto a steadily growing pile in front of him.

Ron gave a small choking sound, Hermoine touched his arm, knowing that even he wouldn't wish the fate of his sister on the 'greasy git'. He gave a weak smile.

'Professor Dumbledore gave it to me as a sort of… busy body thing to do, keep me out of trouble or some such…' He sighed. 'Just because I'm a clone doesn't mean I don't have a brain.' He muttered, looking quite displeased.

Hermione and Ron shared another look. This was too weird, bordering on paranormal

'Of course, Professor, what can we do to help?'

'Well, read.' Came the rather blank reply.

'Of course.' Hermione gave a nod to Ron, who immediately walked over to the section on curses, hexes, and their reversals. 'Professor,'

'Severus.'

'What?'

'I hate all that stuffy Professor business, call me Severus.'

Hermione blinked, that was an interesting thing to say, it wasn't exactly an emotion but…

Maybe a slightly altered version of the cloning spell? Whatever it was, it was neat.

'Uh, sure, we can call you that, Pr-Severus, only outside of class though.'

'Done.' A grin adorned the fake's face.

_Creepy._ Came a small thought in Hermione's mind, she glanced up as Ron came back with an armload of books.

'What about the Restricted Section? I bet there are loads of books on this stuff in there, we do however need a teachers signed permission…' Two sets of eyes fell on Snape.

'What?' He blinked, staring between the two.

'Care to make a quick note so we can look at more books?' In a few moments they had had him signing a piece of paper after they told him what to write.

'Be back in a minute.' Ron grinned, before heading off.

Madame Pince, however was as bitchy as they remembered,

possibly more so.

'This is real then? No forgery?'

'Professor Snape is sitting in the back of the library if you want to ask him yourself.'

A pause, after a moment she sighed.

'Fine, fine, come along then.'

Ron was ushered into the area and carefully searched, quickly coming upon the books he was looking for.

There were a lot.

He carefully charmed two shelves of them out of their respectful places and walked, setting them down on the table.

'There is more, I can get them when this lot is finished with.' He said matter of factly, showing no sign of the pain he had been in earlier over this very subject.

'I take it you two know this place backwards and forwards?' A pair of smiling nods. 'All the easier then.'

With that, the trio set about the search.

* * *

Ashes of Stars: Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, love your stuff 

iamtherealmaverick: Heheh, ickle beta-weta, cuuchie cuu, has a certain ring should I make it permanet?


	7. Tears and Spades

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I have said it all before, you know it.

Notes: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! ;;;; I know it has been such a long time since I have written, blame school, and drawing, and... and... oh heck, it was my fault, harumph.

Important-ish: A friend of mine, lets call him Bert, wants to co-write a story with me, does ANYONE know Naruto enough to try a shot at betaing it? sigh Anyone?

Thankies **iamtherealmaverick**! You are a wonderful help hun, couldn't do this without you!

CHAPTER 7

Albus Dumbledore made his way slowly down the long hallways, towards the medical wing of Hogwarts, a young man and woman in his wake. Both were walking with an air of calm superiority, but at the same time a soft kindness telling that is was an unconscious thing. Something that would be overlooked once you got to know them.

The young man had soft brown hair and a deep tan that was greatly hidden by a grey set of robes which were trimmed with a faint navy blue swirling design, while the woman, who had light blonde hair, wore a bright green set, edged with black and white laced together in Celtic knots. A pretty pair.

'Ms. Schoonheid, Mr. Dood, I must thank you both once again for coming on such short notice.'

'Considering the circumstances of both the patients…'

'Ah ah, nothing is completely for certain.'

'For now.' The woman suddenly piped up, smiling.

'Ah, of course, you won't force it if is too painful, correct?' Dumbledore had paused to look at them both meaningfully.

With a sigh from both the woman smiled again.

'Did I not say that earlier? Trust us; we aren't completely hopeless at this job.' She sighed as the look didn't leave the old man's face.

'Professor Dumbledore, please, trust us, like she said, we do know what we are doing,' A small smile covered the young man's face. 'Unless you doubt your own teaching skills.'

A serious frown covered Dumbledore's face. 'Young man, who are you to be so quick with your professors?' A tiny smile was trying to tug at the corners of his mouth, though he quickly squelched it, though it didn't really matter…

That twinkle gave it away every time.

'Would never dare it, we know he is important, don't worry.' With a small nudge, they were off again, down the hall, and through the hospital wing doors.

* * *

Draco sat at the end of Harry's bed, cross-legged, with Harry at the other end. Both had a pillow behind them and cards between them. The air was tense. 

'Draco,'

'Yes?' Sickeningly sweet, annoying right away, unimaginable over time.

'Do you have a four?'

'Go Fish!' With a huff Harry snatched a card off the pile.

'Oh Harry,'

'Well?'

'Have a two?' There was a long silence.

Still a silence in the air, Harry set the card down.

'I win.' Draco said happily, tossing his last card atop of it.

'What now?' The tension was instantly gone.

'Exploding snap?' Draco asked, collecting the cards between them.

'Too loud for my taste.'

'The way you and the Wease-' Harry glared. 'You and Weasley are always playing, I thought you adored it.'

'Well… don't tell Ron, he loves that game.' Harry made a face as he said it.

'Twenty-One?'

'I'm game.'

Draco quickly dealt the cards, one up, two down on either side, and waited.

'Hit.' Followed by a card tossed at Harry, a long thoughtful pause.

'Hit.' A keen smile now.

'Stay.'

Draco glanced at his cards, drew one, throwing it down, he smiled.

'Twenty-one.' Harry Blinked.

'Damn.' He handed the cards back, Draco just starting to deal again when the door breezed open, revealing Dumbledore and two strangers.

'Hello Harry, Draco.' Dumbledore cheerily said, smiling at the two boys.

'Professor.' They said in unison.

'Boys, I have a some people here I would like you to meet…'

* * *

The thought came later to Ron, how odd it was to be sitting there, searching through book after book with Snape. 

It was even odder when he had muttered a joke to Hermione about it and Snape had laughed.

It was an unnatural sound from the professor, and it was more than a little eerie.

'Well, nothing in _that_ stack.' Snape two, as Hermione mentally called him, said with a huff, tossing his latest book to the side.

'Ron?' Instantly the red head had the books back in their shelves and was searching, and had another twelve books in his arms, dropping them with a small bang on the table.

'Quiet!' Came Mme Pince's shrill voice.

'More Parrot than human.' Ron muttered plunking down into his chair, earning a polite cough hidden laughter from the pair.

'Definitely.' Snape two whispered, before standing.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked, glancing up.

'I believe I should go check on the real me, I feed off his magic sort of, and I am feeling a bit woozy.' With a polite nod, he slowly walked out the library door.

'Don't think that could have been a bit odder.' Ron mumbled, skimming through one of the books.

'Stop thinking like that, and remember that isn't the real Snape, its Snape two.'

'Cute pet name 'Moine, he'll love it.' He got a glare.

'Hah, a riot you are not.' She put another book aside, diving into the next.

Ron grinned, turning his eyes back to the book, which emitted a low cackling.

'Ugh, at least this one is quieter.' All the restricted books meant a lot of shrieks, screams and dying moans, not the funnest thing to hear for hours on end.

Hermione nodded, and turned the page, and almost immediately turned pale, staring at the page.

'What is it? More severed hands? Head on a magical pike? What?'

Hermione looked up at him, as if suddenly remembering he was there.

'Ron… I, its nothing, never mind.' She quickly shut the book. 'But it has some really detailed information… I'll take it out with the other ones we haven't read.'

Ron gave her an odd look, but shrugged, helping her carry the books to the front desk.

A half hour later, they were curled up in chairs in the boys' bedrooms, seventh years had their own, if they earned it, it was a confusing array of events and not having a certain pair of twins that led to letting the year have them, but the current seventh years were lucky.

'I think I am going to go take a rest, I feel so tired.' Hermione gave him a pat on the top of the head and hurried out, most of the books in tow.

Ron glanced after her, smiling a little, before turning back to the three books she had left him.

* * *

Harry stared at the pair, Draco was shaking his head. 

'So, you are saying you want us to speak to a pair of, of-'

'Watch your language Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore kindly cut in.

'of specialists into those that are pyschoneurotically disturbed?'

'What?' Harry asked, turning to face Draco.'

'A psychiatrist, Harry, a fancy saying for it.'

Harry shrugged. 'If you say so.'

'Hello boys, my name is Moira Schoonheid, I am very glad to meet you.' The woman stepped forward with a smile

'Likewise I'm sure.' Sarcasm dripping from Draco's voice.

Harry just gave her a timid smile.

'I am David Dood, you can just stick to Dave.'

'Of course, Mr. Dood.' Draco said with a smirk, he knew he was being difficult. It made the smirk a little wider.

'Ah, yes, well, would you like to go for a walk Draco? It has been a while since I snuck, er, wandered these halls.' Draco found himself being herded out by Dave. He glanced back at Harry and winked. He would have fun.

'Thank you Sir.' Moira said, nodding at Dumbledore, who smiled at the pair and walked out.

'Ah, well, I guess you want to hear about… things.' Harry said uncomfortably, he glanced up as a chuckle came from the psychiatrist.

She caught the look and smiled. 'Well, I won't lie, I do want to know what happened to you, but we don't have to talk about it, we can talk about whatever you want to, quidditch, school… is Snape still teaching here?' As if on cue, Snape two came through the door, glancing at the pair, he nodded smiling.

Harry stared…Snape…smiling…

'That is more than a little creepy.' Moira whispered, staring wide-eyed, as if reading his mind. 'Has he changed that much?'

Harry glanced at her. 'That is the first time in my life I have ever seen him smile.'

'Same here, it looks… unnatural.' The pair shivered.

'So, what has been happening in quidditch lately?' With a small smile she started telling him. Like she said, when he wanted to talk, she would listen.

* * *

Hermione nearly sprinted up the steps to her dormitory, falling onto her bed and pulling the curtains closed. Slowly she pulled a book from her bag. 

The same book she hadn't shown Ron. She quickly flipped through it, stopping at the last page she had seen, and started to read.

_Another well known curse (no longer an unforgivable now that a wizard with enough strength and numerous potions can reverse it) is the Buigende Hersenen.  
One famous case was that of Marie Weasley.  
At the tender age of seven the girl was kidnapped and had the curse placed on her. Returned days later to her grieving family, an all too common torture performed on family members of those within the ministry, especially during You-know-who's reign of terror.  
The Weasley family, who has two pairs of twins, including Marie and her brother Ronald, was forced into a decision, and if not for their choice the wizarding world may have never figured out the cure.  
Through performing tests on both young Marie and Ronald-_

Hermione stopped, Ron had left this out, why? This was disturbing, but…

She read on.

_young Marie and Ronald, the correct potion assortment of potions was found. The young boy did not have to endure the curse as long as his twin sister, but he was still greatly affected._

_Of course he was only tested on after they had finished semi-perfecting the potions and spells components._

_His sister was under the curse for approximately a week, he for 3 and a half days. The daughter survived, now living out her life in the attic as far as is known, her body saved, her mind ruined._

_Unfortunately, it was found that the potion mixture changed subtly with every person, making it impossible to have a tried and true mixture. Young Ronald was only saved by the fact that his DNA matched that of his sister's, being maternal twins._

Hermione stared at the page, the small picture in the corner showing a very pale Ron and a girl at his side, slightly hunched over, holding his arm, eyes blank. They looked identical save the hair length.

With a small sound, Hermione threw the book down on her bedspread, horrified.

To do such a thing to your own children…

She glanced down, the book still open to the page, Ron's small face staring up at her dully, large sad eyes looking away as he unconsciously tightened his hold on his sister.

'Oh, Ron.' She whispered, closing her eyes.

She wept.

* * *

Another chapter, an even odder plot... did you know that originally this was a normal Harry getting over trauma? This just sort of hit me in the face...heheh 

Reviews

iamtherealmaverick: I must make it longer...wa-hahaha!

Shadowed Rains: I will try...I will try nods absently walking away

Ashes of Stars: grins I loved writing the fake Snape! So out of place and character...bwahaha!

LiLy MaLfOy13: Glad ya love it I try.


	8. Isn't It Wonderful?

Disclaimer: -blinks and adjusts glasses- I do not control or own anything Harry Potter related(except the books and the first movie since my nephew thought it was funny and wanted to see it again and again... to a four year old people --;). The story writer and the- the... oh dammit hold the sign straight would you? Okay... no, you are too far away, take a couple steps forw-too close! Back... baaa-STOP! Okay. There. The story writer and the site makes no profit from this story.

Notes: My WONDERFUL beta, iamtherealmaverick is an angel! Came and went over it again. Wonderful! This is just the beta'd version, no critical changes, hiatus still intact although I do this revision… blinks yeah…(happy Pride everybody)

CHAPTER 8

Dumbledore frownedmildlyas a soft knock disturbed him from his thoughts and a large pile of papers on his desk.

'Come in.' He said with a sigh, moving his hand slightly to let the gargoyle move. A moment later a bushy brown-haired head appeared, followed by Hermione's face and, of course body. 'Miss Granger… how may I help you?' The Headmaster asked with a kindly smile on his face.

'Well sir, it's about Professor Snape. I was looking into what was making him sick, and, I found a bit of information, I didn't know whether or not you had seen it and I…' After a pause she wordlessly handed him her papers, her careful hand scrawled across them.

'Ah, thank you Miss Granger, but, dare I ask where you came along this information?' Hermione bit her lip, thinking of something to use as an excuse.

'I came across it when I was studying into how to cancel curses for DADA…' She smiled weakly, knowing immediately that he didn't believe a word of it.

'Professor Snape, ah, that is the current one standing in his place, has already enlightened me to the fact you and Mister Weasley have been assisting him with his work. The three of you seem to have become fast friends.' A twinkle and a small smile crossed his face.

'Er, yes, I guess… Professor,' He waited for her to continue. 'I can't help but ask. Why is it that he seems to have feelings? I thought you said he was just a hollow shell.' She watched him, hoping for an answer.

'Yes, I guess that would seem a bit odd, now wouldn't it?' He reached into the side of his desk, carefully pulling out a book, opening it and slowly flipping through and stopping midway. Turning it around, he pushed it towards her, his finger resting on a picture. In the picture it showed a young man, maybe only thirteen, it took a moment for her to realise who she was staring at.

'Professor Snape?' She asked blankly, looking closer, he was… grinning?

'Indeed, Miss Granger, the Professor has smiled in the past. I simply took his frame of mind that he had in his youth and added the majority of the knowledge that he will need to effectively pull off faking himself.' Odder things had surely happened within the walls of Hogwarts, but still…

'That is, quite amazing actually, how, I mean, to be able to bring that into something, did you delve into the Professors mind directly, or somehow from past pictures, or did you sort of program it from your own past experience, or, or, from a number of everyone's memories who ever came into contact with him up to a certain age-' She seemed about to go on and the Headmaster quickly held up a hand.

'Miss Granger, please, there are a number of things that go into creating a workable personality for a clone. The majority of it is brought from Severus' own mind, and just a bit from how others saw him, as you thought, since how people think they act can be vastly different from how they act in public, not to mention all the little oddities we pick up over time, and aren't aware of, but the clone would have to be aware of, so as to perform them unaware…' Dumbledore frowned. 'I believe,' He started, absently tugging at his beard. 'That I just confused myself.' A deep chuckle echoed in the room, and a small smile came to Hermione's face. 'Is there anything else, Miss Granger?'

Hermione shook her head, a smile still ghosting on her face. She quickly stood, with a polite nod she exited the office, making her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Poppy stared down at the bed, crying. These were not tears of pain however, but tears of joy. She wept and laughed, before she couldn't hold herself in check and threw her arms around the potions' professor, who just blinked owlishly.

'Severus! Oh thank Merlin, its good to see your eyes again.' She smiled at the man, and he gave her a blank stare.

He touched his head, cringing as he did so; a strange noise came from his mouth, like a gargled moan, before he gripped his head between his hands, rocking back on forth. He gibbered loudly, tears coursing down his cheeks. Poppy winced, but quickly moved into a flurry, she had to at least attempt to stabilise his mind. Oh Merlin, she never thought his mind would have collapsed so far!

Pouring potions, mixing this and that, casting charm after charm- it took her more than a half hour before anything came of it. Snape sat now, not holding his head, but with his arms tightly wrapped around his legs. He made no noise as he stared off into nothingness. Pomfrey was near tears once again for her dear friend, a little cold at times, he always took the brunt of his pain alone, and seeing him in this sort of shape… the one time he needed her, really needed her, there was nothing she could do.

She rushed firecall Dumbledore.

Less than five minutes before both Dumbledore and McGonagall stood side-by-side at Snape's bed.

The potions' master sat in the same position as he had prior, muttering quietly, shivering, or giving his head a sudden jerk every half-minute or so. He seemed to almost fade in and out of himself, it was disconcerting.

'Albus, what can we do? Poppy stabilised him enough so we needn't worry about him slipping away, but he's well, slipping away.' Minerva rubbed the bridge of her nose, subtly rubbing away tears there also.

'I am not sure, dear me, I do wish we had Dave or Moira here, but, since they are not, I am afraid we will have to try some of our own ideas.' Dumbledore paused, deep in thought. 'He has to remember what happened, before everything, somehow… better memories, ones to help him get a stronger hold on reality.'

'Who should we get, who would help?'

'I think I have someone in mind.'

Harry stood outside the hospital wing for the first time in a very long time. He rubbed his arm lightly, which was covered in a large grey jumper. Not Dudley large, just a size or two bigger than he really needed. Accompanying that was a comfortable pair of jeans, ones that actually fit.

Draco stood at his side, as he had sat at it for so long, deciding to help Harry, since it had been such a long time since he had made proper use of his legs.

'I really don't have to be pampered Draco.' Harry mumbled as he began to walk, glaring sidelong at the blond, though he was secretly grateful for someone to be there for him.

'Just shut up and move. Merlin Potter, you're paler than me!' Draco joked, though it wasn't exactly untrue.

The pair moved down the hallways, it was early afternoon, and all the students were still in class, letting them move as they needed to. Down three stair cases, six hallways, and a maze of other large, hollow ways before they came to the front hallway, which would lead them outside. A nice outdoor walk was just what Harry needed to get him used to things, like walking and natural light, again.

'Wow, the sun is… bright.' Harry muttered, shading his eyes with a hand, looking around coming to the realisation that _everything_ was bright. The grass seemed to give off its own light, the trees, once dark and foreboding seemed shining with their own secret beauty, he swore that he heard singing.

'You okay there Golden boy?' Draco asked, resting a steadying hand on Harry's shoulder, which was shrugged off.

'I'm fine, really. It is just odd, but I feel a little shaky, without whatever spells were thrown up around the hospital.' Harry admitted, absently picking a piece of grass and shredding it in his fingers.

'It'll just take some getting used to, that's why we're out here, and not shuffling in circles around the hospital wing.' Draco grinned, part of Harry's rehabilitation had been doing just that.

'Shut your mouth and come on.' Harry snapped, though a small grin gave him away.

The pair walked slowly around the lake, Harry still frowning and squinting, the light shining off the water blinding him.

'Er, d'you think we could walk in the shade? My eyes are actually hurting from this.' Harry asked, gesturing to the bright grounds with one hand, rubbing at his eyes with the other. After a pause the pair quickly made their way towards the shade of the forbidden forest.

The pair moved slowly, though Harry with a bit more ease than before; simply because of the fact he could now see where he was treading.

'Just keep breathing in the fresh air, Potter, only way you can get healthy again.'

'Yes mother.' Harry rolled his still watery eyes at the blond, a small grin still on his face.

'Beautiful, beautiful!' Harry suddenly gave a whoop and went off at a run, startling Draco

'Wait a sec' you stupid-' He gave a huff and started after him, forcing down a small smile as he felt the wind whipping his hair into a mess of knots.

'Shut up you annoying git, you've been cooped up nearly as much as me, come on!' He gave giggled and ran faster.

'You are going to break your neck!' Draco called, putting on an extra burst of speed to get past him, he jumped, landing in front of him, panting with a wide grin on his face. 'Got you.'

'Indeed.' Harry murmured, raising an eye brow. 'But not for long.' Harry sprung forward, faking left as Draco tried to stop him again. Laughing he started running again, so childish.

Draco was about to start after him again, when he suddenly noticed the Headmaster walking across the lawn.

'Potter! Hold up a minute, nut at two o'clock.' Harry blinked, slowing to a stop before turning. Nut indeed.

The boys slowly made their way up the slope, where Dumbledore came bustling towards them, looking quite frazzled.

'Draco, come with me, we need you in the hospital wing, Harry you may come along also of course, you might be of some assistance as well.' He took a kind hold of both boys' shoulders, steering them back up towards the school. Frowning, they glanced at one another.

'Er, Professor?' Draco stared blankly up at him.

'Oh, well, since you and Severus know one another so well over such a long period of time, since you were first born, though you don't remember it, I thought you might assist us with him.' Dumbledore looked down at Draco. 'He's awake.' Draco blinked, in utter shock.

H-he is! Well, come on, hurry up!' He shot off, much as Harry had moments before, with an entirely different excitement circling around him.

'Slow down or _you'll_ be the one to break your neck!' Harry yelled, grinning, a wave of the hand was his only answer.

Harry, Draco, and Dumbledore arrived to find McGonagall waiting impatiently at the hospital wing door.

'Took you long enough.' She snapped, hurrying them inside, with just a little bit of a snarl in her voice.

They all came to stand around the bed, the dark black curtains obscuring the bed for the most part once again. No one asked why.

'Er, Severus, its me, Draco, can you understand me?' Draco started timidly, seeming unsure as what to say.

'Drae?' A strained, weak response, but a response.

'Yeah, its me, Draco. Do you know where you are? You are in the hospital wings at Hogwarts. You are safe and nothing can harm you.'

A gurgle-grunt came through to show understanding.

Draco seemed excited; he had been somewhat worried about the man since he had found out what had happened to him, though he would never admit it.

'You've been out a long time, we're all glad to see you awake…' Draco bit his lip, not sure what to say. He looked up at Harry for some assistance.

A long moment passed, and finally Harry moved closer to the bed side.

'Professor Snape, if, er, since you can hear us, you should know that you have to get better, so you can keep teaching…'

'Teashin'?' He slurred, a good cord had been struck!

'Yeah yeah, teaching all of us, even someone like me, annoying, egotistical, frustrating, annoying, a true cretin-'

'Po'er.' Snape said with fond disgust… If that was possible.

'True nightmares.'

'Gr'ffder.' He would be fine, Harry gave Draco a small smile, which was returned, definitely fine.

McGonagall moved a step closer, looking at him, 'Severus, its me, Minerva, you need to tell us, what do you remember, what is your last memory?' McGonagall leant over carefully, in an attempt to look the potions' master in the eye, he gave a slight jerk.

'K'll h'm, kn-knows- git th' boy, i-inside sch'l.' He closed his eyes in pain. 'K'll 'im.' He finally muttered, letting his head fall forward onto upraised knees. He was silent.

Dumbledore and McGonagall both stared quietly at him, exchanging the subtlest of glances, Draco didn't take his eyes off the professor, and long time

'Harry… oh my dear boy.' Dumbledore sighed. 'I think we need to start thinking of a safer way to keep you safe than your training, if Voldermort has found a way around it…' The threat that it meant went unsaid. Draco gave a sad, tired sigh and slowly laid his head on the edge of the bed.

'How do you Gryffindors do this? Majority of us Slytherinsjust have to worry about getting a stupid mark and not going off the deep end at our first kills and things... there are a lot less of you who keep all of us from killing all of…' Hermione and Ron walked in right then. '…them.' Draco finished. Dumbledore gave a weak chuckle.

'Very drole Mister Malfoy, and, sadly, all too true.' Dumbledore smiled at the two new arrivals. 'Why don't you two and Harry come over here for a while, let Draco and the Professor have some quiet time for a bit.' Both Hermione and Ron looked at their newly woken professor, a small smile came to both their faces.

'Brilliant, bloody brilliant.' The smile widened to a grin.

'Is he going to be alright?' Asked Hermione, looking at the headmaster.

'We hope.'

'Ah, so, where are Harry and Draco?' David asked, Moira at his side. They had arrived at the hospital wing a half-hour earlier, planning to have another session with the boys, but, unfortunately, they both seemed to have disappeared.

'Now, now, don't worry yourselves too much, I told you, they went for a walk and will be back soon enough. Harry is still in rehabilitation and should get tired fairly quickly, it might have been quite some time since we got him back, but it took far more out of him, physically, than we can imagine.' Dumbledore sat near one of the windows, fiddling with an empty candy wrapper.

'Physically _and_ mentally, to be frank I think they are both extremely… messed up after everything that he's been through and will need far more help mind-wise.' David said calmly, Moira rolled her eyes at his blunt and low-brow explanation.

'Dave has a point, I realise that he needs physical help, but if we don't come and talk at the same time, his mind will have more trouble getting used to talking about what happened and he may give us less information.' Moira said, sipping from her glass of pumpkin juice that had been brought by stuttering house-elf only minutes before.

Dumbledore gave the smallest of smiles. 'Isn't that also the general rule when milking a cow? At the same time I mean, if you don't, they will give out less milk.' Moira stared blankly, what a completely uselessthing to bring up. Dumbledore really hadn't changed.

'Yes, something similar happens with cows, but just because I grew up on a farm doesn't mean my explanations are affected by that.' She glared at the silently chuckling old man, seemingly confirming her own reference.

'Much.' Dave added quietly, earning him a punch in the arm from his colleague, he grinned.

Moira stood up, throwing her hands in the air. '_Men._' She muttered, stalking out of the room, hiding the smile threatening her face.

A few days had passed, and Draco and Harry were once again outside on a walk, though more near the gorgeous trees of the forbidden forest.

'I still can't believe how much better he is doing.' Draco said quietly, a dazed grin on his face.

'I know, he just might make a near full recovery.' Harry smiled, they all knew that that sort of thing would not leave him unscathed, in the end though, he would be okay.

The smile faltered slightly as Harry brought a hand to his forehead.

'No.' Draco stared at it, Harry glared.

'It isn't that, I just got bitten by a mosquito.' He removed his hand, and indeed, the reddening start of a bite sat on his forehead to keep his scar company.

'Don't scare me like that! Say something, like, I dunno, bloody mosquito?' Harry smiled weakly.

'Sorry.'

'Maybe we should…' Draco suddenly frowned, slowly giving the forest a wary look; he didn't notice Harry doing the same. 'Did you feel… something?' Draco asked, glancing over to Harry.

'Yeah… what do you think it was?' He started slowly for the trees, his Gryffindor stupidity, er, bravery taking hold of him.

'Don't be-' Draco was never able to finish his sentence as both boys met the cause of their unease.

Hermione walked the halls, bored. She and Ron had parted after trying to visit Harry and finding he was not there, but out on a walk.

Hermione jumped as she heard voices, she recognised her own Head-of-House, Dumbledore, and the fake Snape. She quickly ducked behind a suit of armour, listen and learn, good lesson.

'But Harry was inside the protective barriers of the school, how could they have taken him?' Professor McGonagall voice met her ears, and she choked slightly. Taken?

'It appears that Voldermort's forces are stronger than we anticipated. He has been able to break through a weakness in the Hogwarts defenses, by the forest, and was able to open them long enough to snatch both Harry and Draco.'

'Merlin.' Snape murmured, he walked a little faster. 'We have to get them out of there, I know some possible places he may be.' Snape added, as if just realising it himself.

'Where?' McGonagall asked sharply, glaring at the fake.

'I don't know how exact the memories are but the main places to look at are a small house with a dungeonousunderbelly near-' Hermione lost the rest of the conversation as they turned down another hallway and hurried away.

She had to find Ron.

And get a hold of Snape Two.

Harry woke slowly, his head pounding. He looked around slowly, where was he? 'Draco?' He called weakly, realising almost immediately just how raw his throat was. It felt burnt, sort of. Why was it so dark and clammy, where was he?

'The golden light finally awakens, oh, and calls for that which he lost.' A feminine voice crooned from the shadows. She tsked and then started giggling.

'Who a-are you?' Harry called, stuttering as his throat decided to give out for a moment.

'I am sent to you, by your foe, isn't it funny? He is too busy to do what he wishes with you, so he sends me to take his place, until he has time to finish you.' She laughed out loud, the noise ringing off what Harry guessed to be stone walls, if the floor was anything to go by. Still so clammy to his touch. He had to get out.

'Where, where is Draco?' He asked, afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

The woman swung closer, skipping almost. 'He cries so easily, I only took one, and he shrieked! He is silly.' She knelt to look Harry in the eye. 'Do you shriek too?' She sounded like a little girl, it made it all the more surreal. Harry stared at her eyes, and gave a start. Her left eye, it was grey. It was Draco's eye.

'Oh Merlin.' Harry whispered, moving away from her, he was dead, Draco was dead, and he was next. No, no wait, she had said she was here to, torture, more torture, oh no, no, no, no, no! He crab walked faster than he thought possible. Not again, no, no, _no_!

'Don't run little gold, that will make it so much harder, come here.' She held up her left hand, with a wand in it and suddenly she had his neck in her hand. 'What bright, bright eyes, I would love to have one.' She giggled, and with a thumb, jabbed her finger under his right one, a squelch followed.

Harry screamed.

'''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

cringes I can be so… _girly_ when it comes to nature _but it is so pretty! _What is your point? I was all… ooh! Prettiness of the trees!… blech. _But you ARE a girl._ Screw you. _No thank you._ …pervert._ Hey, you are the one who created me… effectively arguing with yourself._ …heh heh… er, anyway sorry if I made anyone want to cringe with me, but hey, it _is_ closing in on the last chapter, gotta enjoy it meself. Hope you enjoyed this as well…

Oh, and crazy chick at the very end is actually the base of a character from one of my own stories… used in nearly the exact same way she is on another character as to Malfoy and Harry… you should read that one... called Unnameable, first chapter is up on my thingie... same pen name... scratch that, setting the first chap over three, Give it time, a week… rawr!

Review Answers

Alyssa C James: I can change it to be for the anime… I watch and read, and the anime is driving me nuts… so damned long… grr… the manga is about two years ahead of the anime, grumbles the anime and the manga are the same story-line(sorry for stating obvious) and there aren't enough differences that it would confuse you. The story takes place when the gang is in their twenties, lots of taking for granted in guesses… if you are still interested let me know

Ashes of Stars: Hasn't since he was twelve-ish I think

Kearie: Hope ya like it

Shadowed Rains: Puppy! steals

iamtherealmaverick: Lovely indeed, mrrowr… I hang out with furries too much --

kat: Glad you do, hehe


	9. It's Gonna Be Alright, See?

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't own, Oh god, I seriously don't own….. gah….

Well boys and girls, I'm back, I want to be back way more often now too, since I love writing.

Hopefully this will be a permanent continuation. I really do miss this.

-- -- --

Chapter Nine

This was it.

Years of manoeuvring came crashing down into one moment, a full frontal assault on Voldemort's layer. 169 able bodied witches and wizards stood together quietly a few miles away, waiting for the signal as more slowly sifted in.

And then there he was, in through the door, Dumbledore came.

'Five minutes.' And then he promptly went back out. Just like that, no twinkle, no nod, nothing.

All those gathered, 187 now, slowly stood, some stretching, others nervously testing their shields and charms. A few even carried muggle weapons, a sprinkling of guns, knives, and, oddly, quite a number of brass knuckles. It seemed many of the assembly were looking to get the Death Eaters that would inevitably be inside good and bloody in the battle to come.

The minutes ticked by, agonizingly slowly and yet far too fast.

Dumbledore appeared again, without a word, he walked in, through the crowd, slowly looking everyone in the eye.

'Its time.' He went to the door, did an about face and looked at them all very sternly. 'You are all terrified. I see that, I understand that. It's expected at this dark hour. You must pull through though!' He raised his hand in a fist, in a faintly victorious gesture. 'This is it! We are here, now, to save the Wizarding world! For our families, our children, and everyone else we hold dear. We _will not_ fail!' The crowd stood a bit straighter with each passing word, a sense of pride pushing back some of their collective fear. 'Now, is everyone ready?' Wands rose in the air and a few overzealous members gave war woops. 'Then follow me.'

And so they were set off, following Dumbledore, to destroy the bane of the Wizarding World, and perhaps, hopefully, save the one that once saved them. Many in the audience prayed that they weren't too late.

It was a quiet affair, the walk. Not a word was spoken. All too quickly the fortress loomed up before them, bared of its magic that had hid it for so long. It was a hideous place, dark and devoid of life, like the carcass of some long dead animal that had been brutally savaged.

Dumbledore stayed at the head, with the majority of the Weasley family around him. From different parts of the group, a multitude of people ran forward, starting their work on the wards and traps surrounding the place, they would stay here for most of the battle, keeping the way clear and keep the wards from smashing everyone inside's heads in, a few others would stand guard until they gave the signal that they were needed, they all secretly knew that if that signal went off, the fight was almost surely doomed.

One of the members of group that was working on the words nodded to Dumbledore, and there was a collective intake of breath. Once they passed those wards, that was it, there was no turning back.

No one fled.

The group silently surged forward, and then noise, a cacophony of epic proportions, Death Eaters came boiling out the front door and a few side entrances, screaming out curses, hexes, and the like, the Order and its miniature army screamed right back, lights danced off innumerable shields, people dropped like rocks on either side, there was no time to count the dead, they had to keep pushing forward.

Then they were in, a large part of the group stayed outside, fending off the Death Eaters that showed up as the alarm was being raised to get them all there at once, the rest followed Dumbledore, flying through the monstrous mansion, sending up spells to search ahead of them, for both The Boy Who Lived, and The Boy that Saved Him. Death Eaters still appeared here and there, but were outnumbered, and were quickly taken down.

'I've got a response, this way!' Cried an older woman, she beckoned down a hallway that led to a flight of stairs. She was halfway down when the quickest caught up.

The stairs wound down and down, becoming more and more dungeon-like as they went. The woman, a brunette nicknamed Mir by friends, came up to a door; it had a window cut into it, bars sitting in the hole. She could hear whispering inside, but couldn't make anything out in the darkness within.

About a quarter of the small group went down, many stayed at the top, on guard, a few went further down to look out for any planned ambushes. Dumbledore, walked up to the door, tested the locks, and then, with seeming ease, smashed through all the locking charms and hexes that sat on it. He reached out, pulling the door open.

He almost wished he hadn't.

The inner walls were awash in blood, and sitting in a corner, cradling a body maimed beyond recognition, was Harry. He had as much blood on him as the room.

The stench was awful, it took a moment, but Dumbledore realized bits of flesh and Merlin knew what else everywhere .It was as if was someone had burst apart, painting the room with themselves.

Harry dazedly looked up, one side of his face covered in little rivers of dried gore, the leftovers from his eye. 'See, Draco? What'd I tell you, he's here, we're safe now, see?' He attempted to hold up the head that lay in his lap, barely attached at the neck. 'See, it's all gonna be better now, see?' Molly Weasley, who was behind Dumbledore, gave a small sob and had to back away. 'It's all better, all better,' he kept mumbling, rocking the corpse, petting its hair.

Dumbledore took a few slow steps into the room.

'Harry, come here.' He held out his hand, Harry looked at it quizzically.

'But I have to get Draco out of here, when he, when he we- went to... sleep...' Harry seemed to lose his train of thought a moment; he gave his head a shake. 'He made me promise not to let him go, he was scared, but I kept telling him you'd come, you'd save us.' He beamed up at Dumbledore, like a child proven right.

'That's- that's fine Harry, you have done well, come with us, we will take care of Draco now.' Dumbledore beckoned him out the door, hesitant to touch the boy just yet.

Slowly Harry stood up, stumbling a bit, favouring his left leg heavily. He bent down and picked up the remains, they seemed barely held together, a sac k of bones and innards. 'Poppy'll put you right Draco, don't worry.' Harry murmured under his breath, smiling at the head resting on his shoulder.

Many in the group gasped at the nightmarish sight, their saviour, dripping blood, leaving footprints of the stuff as he walked. They all noticed the gaping hole that was once his eye.

Harry looked around the gathered group, a faint smile on his lips, he looked back to Dumbledore.

'Can we go home now? Is it safe?' Dumbledore nodded, attempting a weak smile. 'Good, its safer there.'

Many of those in the group looked at one another, an inescapable fear sitting in their guts. This was their hero; this was The Boy Who Lived. They had won this battle, but winning the war suddenly seemed impossible.

-- -- --

Obnoxius Patronus Tolerantium: I haven't updated 'cause I'm lazy, and working 12 hour days 5 days a weeks leaves me sleepy. If its worth anything, it was your post in particular that made me go, yeah, why hasn't it been updated?

Beth: We've known one another since grade 8, I will go to your house and make you reply if I have to. Grr.

Vespa Lady: Cliff of doom! I love cliff hangers myself  Usually only when I write them though…

Rosie Girl: Ew indeed, my dear, ew indeed.

I think that was all, if I didn't reply to you, lemme know and I will update :P

Till next time!


	10. You Have Got To Be Kidding

Disclaimer: I don't own, I promise, I never will... wouldn't mind it after seeing Radcliffe in Equus... Damn, boy is packing... coughs ;

I know that my sweet Beta was confused, don't worry, hopefully this chapter and the ones following will clear things up

And I just LOVE reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy.

Chapter Ten

Ron and Hermione sat together, shivering at the smallest sound, leaning on a wall in the hallway that most quickly led to both the hospital wing and the Headmaster's office. They were waiting, again. Dumbledore had set off to find Harry two days ago, and, through him, hopefully, Voldemort as well.

'D'you think... you know... Is he, still alive?' Ron asked, giving Hermione a sideways look. He quickly looked back down at his fingers as he played with a piece of loose thread from his clothing.

'Of course he is, don't be daft Ron.' Hermione said with a twinge of anger in her voice. 'He must be alive, don't think like that, alright?' Ron nodded in a sort of apology; he glanced at her again before putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a little squeeze.

'Alright,' He whispered softly, squeezing her again, and in the process, brought her head to rest on his shoulder. 'alright.'

The sound of feet came up the hall suddenly, the pair clambered to their feet and watched as a small troop came rushing down, two bodies in tow, one, Harry, mumbling and the other wrapped up and still.

'Professor, is-' Hermione started, but was stopped with a hard glare from Dumbledore.

Ron's mother and his brother, Bill, paused in front of the pair.

'I'll owl you as soon as I can, alright?' Mrs. Weasley said softly, giving them each a brief hug before she and Bill continued on.

Hermione and Ron stood there, not sure how to react.

'Come on, Ron, lets just go back to the tower, he's alive, we saw him, we just need to wait now.' Silently the two made their way back to watch for an owl.

'He's gonna be alright, yeah?' Harry asked, looking into Pomfrey's face, hope in his eyes. 'Of course he's gonna be alright, he's got you!' He smiled at the mediwitch, who didn't say a word.

Madame Pomfrey took a step away from the bed that currently held Harry and walked over to the far end of the wing, where the Headmaster stood, staring down at the corpse that had been carefully wrapped up.

'Albus, explaining all this to Harry... Merlin, Albus, we'll lose the boy's mind forever!' She fretted, rubbing her hands together as she looked down at the innocent face, she had set the bones right and cleaned him up, for no other reason, than to give the body some dignity. It seemed Harry was still under the assumption that his friend was just fine. 'Albus, what do I say to him? He's too broken, he positively couldn't take this.' She glanced over at Harry, who was staring at the pair of them, a bright smile still plastered on his face.

'I think, Poppy, for now, we say nothing, we try to give him time to heal, and hope he can put his mind together enough to take this...' Dumbledore gently waved his hand towards Draco. 'I, too, fear I'm at a loss as to how to properly handle this.' With a heavy sigh and a last glance at the body, Dumbledore moved off towards Harry.

'Professor, he's gonna be ok, I know it, you are all so good, it'll be hard with the missing eye, but he'll get used to it, so'll I, right? And, and-' Harry's words slowed quickly at the end of his sentence, eyes drooping as Dumbledore placed a hand on his head and whispered a soft word to put the boy to sleep. He carefully guided his head to the pillow and pulled the boy's blankets over him.

'Albus, I know this is probably the worst time to think about it, but, if he can't get his mind back together, he can't be trained, if he can't be trained then... well...' Madame Pomfrey's fear went unspoken in its entirety; they needed the boy to kill Voldemort, _how_ could that happen now? It felt like things were falling apart.

The Headmaster looked back at Pomfrey. 'It does seem like we are in quite a poor spot now, doesn't it?' He looked up and through one of the windows out onto the lawn of Hogwarts. 'All we can do is persevere and pray that something comes to mind before we are all dead.' He smiled at her, though the twinkle seemed to have permanently disappeared from his eyes.

Pomfrey stared as he walked out. 'You have got to be joking.' She muttered as she fell into one of the seats beside a bed, leaning against it with her head in her hands.

Iamtherealmaverick: Where are you, girly? I know I'm missing something in this chapter and can't put my finger on it...

Vampgoddess: Well... probably... I rarely write happy go lucky things.

Obnoxus Patronus Tolerantius: Stop biting your fingernails, bad habit, trust me.


	11. Important

1Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any of 'em, yep.

Well well well my lovelies! I started posting my rewrites last night and saw within hours 400 people hit up my story... that may not be a big number in the grand scheme of internet things but I'll be damned if I don't feel warm and fuzzy from it. I'm going to keep this chapter short too, just to get things rolling again as the last time I wrote fresh was the last chapter of this story... so enjoy. Hopefully...

Oh! This is all going to be written mainly in the thread of what the hell is going on in Harry's head so wish me luck.

Chapter Eleven

Harry looked around the infirmary, making sure Poppy wasn't around, he then ever so slowly slid out of bed and snuck across the floor, heading for the black drapes, they held someone important, he knew. Someone that Draco thought was important so it _made_ them important.

He slipped between the curtains and scurried over to the bedside, a very low light beside the bed making the person visible.

Right! That was Snape, he knew Snape. He felt almost silly for forgetting him, he was important, for lots of reasons, for Draco...

Harry frowned, when he thought about Draco his head itched, not his scalp but... his brain, he should go check on him, talk to him, but Poppy wouldn't let him by to see him.

'Snape!' He whispered loudly, tugging at the blanket near the man's arm, looking expectantly at his face.

Snape gave a small jerk, then saw who it was and relaxed, a beat later he jerked back up as he got a good look at Harry's face.

'Po'er, y'eye. Wha' happ'ned?' He asked confused, alarmed, and not completely awake.

'Not important, its not important, you are, Draco thinks so, you're very important.' Harry nodded with a very serious look on his face, before he turned to the chair beside Snapes bed and hopping into it, sitting with his feet on the edge of the chair, arms tightly around his legs.

'Po-Potter, what, happ-ened, where's Albus, where's Draco?' Snape was still having some issues talking, though as long as he spoke slowly he could get almost everything out fine.

'Mmmmmm, Dumbledore's probably having more meetings and things, there was a big big fight and lots of things happened that weren't important.' Harry looked queasy and a touch haunted before he gave his head a little shake and the dazed childlike expression he'd been wearing all this time returned.

'_Harry_' Harry blinked, looking up at the use of his first name. '_Where is _Draco?_' _Snape's voice strained, dread was filling him.

'He's asleep in one of the beds, no one'll let me see him though, I really want to see him, its important,' Harry hid his face in his knees, mumbling to himself '_he's_ important.'

Pomfrey picked then to come into the room, quickly checking behind the curtain, the mildly alarmed look on her face relaxing as she saw Harry beside Snape's bed.

'Harry, dear, you need to rest, come with me.' she reached out her hand slowly and, hesitantly, he took it, glancing back once at Snape as he was led off. Poppy came back to Snape a moment later.

'Poppy, what- what- he's gone mad, he was almost normal, and now he's- he says you won't let him see Draco, what happened, there was a fight?' As Snape tried to find a way to word his confusion the colour in the Mediwitch's face slowly drained. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

'Severus, I think we need to talk.'

* * *

Yes yes thats it for now, I think I'm doing a few short chapters for now just to get the updates rolling and get me used to this again... it feels very odd to write, even if I'm taking only a half hour to write, heh. I will add review answers later, but rest assured they are coming


End file.
